YOURS
by Xianthra17
Summary: The time frame in this story is fast-forwarded to about 5-6 years into the future. So, Killua and Gon are now young adults, around 17-19. Single... missing each other... heavily curious and unexpectedly horny.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Hunter X Hunter. Written for personal fluffiness-feel good reasons. Not beta-ed. Published right after typing. No proof-read or spell check whatsoever. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>So here is the distraction that caused my SasuIta fic to move very slow. Plus, I want to make a wattpad account - should I?<em>

_Anyways, I wrote this after I my first ever Killua x Gon fic "Step Number Five" - in the middle of trying to update my SasuIta fic and a work-related thing._

* * *

><p><em>The time frame in this story is fast-forwarded to about 5-6 years into the future. So, Killua and Gon are now young adults, around 17-19. Single... missing each other... heavily curious and unexpectedly horny.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Side Note : This is not the continuation of my first Killua x Gon fic. It's another stand-alone story about these cute boys - err, men.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>YOURS<strong>

_"Killua..."_

_"Killua... wake up..."_

The silver-maned man's brows furrowed in annoyance. What was it now? He hardly had a wink of sleep last night and his insomnia was teasing him again. He had a hard time trying to go to sleep tonight, having already spent countless hours tossing and turning to no avail.

It was already around 3:00 am and now that he was finally able to feel drowsy... just as he was about to surrender himself to Morpheus, he was now being roused by this person calling his name loud enough to wake the dead.

He squinted his eyes shut. He groaned loudly as he grabbed a pillow and used it to over his exposed ear. The voice was behind him. He knew it wasn't any of their butlers - for there weren't any honorifics used.

He felt his body moving. The person trying to wake him up was shaking him vigorously.

He could not identify the voice...

But he had enough...

"What?!" Killua exclaimed as he sat up, his eyes blazing with anger, his nails sharp as blades - his assassin mode activated from his rage.

"Er, sorry..." came the timid reply.

As Killua's dazed eyes and mind became clear, he found himself looking a a pair of golden hazel orbs. His anger subsided almost instantly.

It was Gon.

He honestly forgot all about Gon. He forgot that his bestfriend was at their estate for a visit. How can he be so forgetful?

"Gon... I am sorry... I forgot that you were here." he apologized softly as he rubbed his eyes.

Gon smiled and sat in front of Killua.

"Sorry, I did not see you when I arrived. Alluka told me that you were out with your father." he said.

"Ah, you've seen her then." he stated and the raven nodded. Since that time Alluka healed Gon, the two became friends. He wasn't worried that Alluka might request Gon anything. She haven't made any requests to anyone else but him in years - he did order her that.

"Where have you been?" Gon asked. Killua knew that the man was bored while waiting for him to arrive. He did inform him that he was busy and would be meeting him tomorrow. Gon would always be Gon. He could not wait for the morrow to come.

"My father was showing me some family stuff." he stated as he threw his body back to bed. Gon climbed up and was seated beside Killua's lying frame.

"I can't sleep in that room your butler gave me. It feels weird." Gon whispered.

Killua looked at Gon.

He was all man now. He became taller and muscular. All the hints of baby fats were gone. His raven hair was longer and there was a hint of beard starting to grow on his jawline.

But right now his eyes reflected the child that Killua once knew...

The child that he be-friended...

The child he wanted to protect all his life with...

"Ne... Killua... Can I sleep here with you?" Gon asked.

He could not deny anything Gon asks of him... he never did. He always has a soft spot for Gon Freecs.

"Yes... you can sleep here, Gon." Killua agreed as he yawned.

"Uwaaaa! Thanks, Killua!" Gon exclaimed happily.

The raven's face literally lit up and he threw his body into the softness of Killua's bed. Like a small child he wriggled about, enjoying the smooth feel of the satin sheets against his skin.

Killua turned to his side, not to go to sleep - but to hide the smile that formed on his lips. He was glad that Gon was happy. He haven't seen Gon's radiant smile in years. Seeing that simple gesture warmed Killua's heart.

"Killua?" Gon whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Hm?" the Zoldyck heir asked. He was hugging a body pillow and had his eyes closed.

"I missed this." he stated.

"Missed what?" Killua mumbled.

"This... being near you. The nights were so lonely without you. I had no one to talk to." Gon stated. His voice was low and serious.

"Mmm... go to sleep, Gon." Killua ordered the raven.

"It's been a few years since we last slept together in the same room..." Gon said as he yawned.

"Five..." Killua stated.

"What?" Gon asked.

"It's been five years since we have last seen each other." the silver-haired man stated.

"It has been that long? Imagine... five years..." Gon said and Killua nodded his agreement. It seemed like the raven wanted to chat longer.

"What did you do all those time?" the raven threw a follow-up question.

"Family stuff. How about you?" he asked Gon.

"I went out to see the world." the answer came and an audible smile accompanied it.

"That is good. I am glad you went out and followed your dreams." Killua sleepily whispered as he closed his eyes. Having Gon's warm body beside him felt really good. For once, in five years - Killua felt extremely alive.

"Yeah, being with Ging was the best. He showed me a lot of stuff." Gon enthusiastically stated.

"Hn, that's nice to hear. At least he spent time with you instead of leaving you behind." he said. He felt Gon's nod. "Yeah, we had a lot of catching up to do." he added happily.

"How about you? What did you do when we went our separate ways?" the raven asked.

Killua took a deep breath. The memory of seeing Gon leave that day was embedded in him forever. He had to hide his emotions, not to alarm Gon nor Alluka during that time.

How he wanted to hug Gon and thank him for everything he did to be who he was today. That is why he voiced out that he wanted to join Gon, but he also wanted to be with Alluka - whom he would be forever thankful with for doing the impossible - healing his bestfriend.

"I showed Alluka the world. Then we went back home just recently and I finally tried to learn how our family business works." he explained.

"That sounds great. So you finally accepted the title to be the next head of the family." Gon stated with a hint of pride. Killua knew the raven was proud to be friends with him. He knew that Gon was still amazed, until now as to how the Zoldyck family ran their everyday lives.

"I am still being convinced by father." he stated.

"Don't let him wait too long..." Gons said with a yawn. "It would be nice - you know, if you lead the family and stuff..." Gon yawned again.

"Good night, Gon." Killua whispered with. He was wide awake. He was actually very happy to have Gon with him right now.

"Yeah... good night, Killua." he answered back.

The room feel silent. The hum of the air-conditioning and Killua's soft breathing were the only sounds that filled the room.

Gon blinked. He did yawn but his mind was wide awake. He was overjoyed to see Killua and be with him. He wanted to visit the man for a long time but Ging kept him busy for a bit.

Gon turned to his side and watched Killua's back. He observed the slow and even breathing the silver-haired man had. Killua was currently shirtless and his eyes scanned over the ripples of muscles on Killua's lean back.

Killua had indeed grown up into an attractive man.

Perhaps, a bit too attractive.

Killua have always been taller than him. His silver hair was now sported in a longer fashion, a few unruly inches past his shoulders. He was probably as tall as his older brother, maybe a few inches more. His physique was lean with toned muscles just enough to make most men green with envy and the female population red with lust.

He felt his cheeks burn. Gon sighed. Why was he thinking those things all of a sudden? Maybe he just missed his best friend that much for they were inseparable before.

There was a sudden urge in him to touch Killua's back. He wanted to run his fingertips on the contours of the lean muscles, though they depicted hardness - Gon knew that they would still be soft.

He turned and faced the other direction. Maybe he was just tired from his travel. He closed his eyes and demanded himself to sleep. They can talk tomorrow.

Killua stayed unmoving. He sensed Gon had already drifted to sleep - it was evident with the man's soft and even breathing.

Finally, he let go of his guard and started to relax.

It was so difficult to act normal when he could feel the intensity of Gon's stares behind him. He hoped that his heartbeat wasn't loud enough for Gon's sensitive ears to hear. He had been uneasy since the raven climbed up his bed.

There were sudden stirrings in his chest... what does this mean? Why was he getting all conscious and confused? And who was he kidding? He wasn't sleepy any more. Not with Gon near him.

He slowly turned and faced Gon's back. Though he was taller than Gon, the raven had a slightly bigger frame than him. Gon did not inherit his father's physique, he was at a league of his own.

KIllua scanned his eyes on the man's dark hair. A tingling whisper from his heart wanted him to run his fingers on those midnight locks and feel it's smoothness. Damn! He didn't know why but he wanted to touch Gon!

With an unexpected turn, Gon was now suddenly facing Killua. Feeling his cheeks burn, the Zoldyck heir tried to turn around but Gon grabbed his arm.

"You can't sleep either, am I right?" Gon whispered as he slowly opened his eyes. The warm hazel looked into the depths of the silvery azure. The silver-maned man gave a small nod.

"What do you have in mind?" Killua whispered back.

"We need to relax, we are both too uptight." Gon said. Killua raised a slender brow. He had experienced insomnia for years and had his own ideas of relaxing so he can go to sleep.

Yes he suffered insomnia from time to time. But he knew too well that this case wasn't insomnia.

They were just too aware of each other right now... their bodies were...

And he knew just how to cure that.

"How do you relax?" Killua asked.

Gon looked at Killua with a blush forming on his cheeks - he was feeling very uneasy. They were physically very close that he could feel Killua's minty breath brush the tip of his nose.

"I d-dont have any rituals o-or such..." Gon responded, feeling his cheeks burn brighter. They were dangerously very near. He was getting tensed with Killua's stare... was it teenage hormones that was causing him to react this way?

"Well... this isn't new to me... I had many sleepless nights before..." Killua confessed, hoping that his voice came out firm.

"Oh... I usually can go to sleep without any fuss." Gon confessed. "Do you have anything in mind?" the raven asked.

"Gon..." Killua said but gave an abrupt stop. He bit his lower lip. Was he in the right mind to suggest such a thing to his innocent friend?

"Killua... show me..." the raven whispered. "... how you relax..." he added with a breathy exhale.

Killua swallowed the lump on his throat. Did Gon know just how sexy he sounded? Yes, Killua may be a toddler when it comes to emotional quotient, but he was not ignorant when it comes to physical need - this was part of his training.

Gon bit his inner cheek. What did he just ask Killua to do? His voice didn't even come out right. Damn! It sounded wrong... but it felt somewhat... excitingly right.

He felt warm all over. He remembered feeling closely like this when Leorio made him watch a certain movie a few years back, telling him it was needed for personal and emotional growth. He believed the man... he was going to be a doctor after all.

So, what was he exactly feeling right now? Looking intently at Killua's blue eyes ignited the urge he had earlier. He wanted to touch Killua and be touched by him at the same time.

He didn't know why he was feeling this way - as he had no one to ask about this personal matter before.

Maybe tonight, he might get some light about it.

"Gon... I might... you might..." he sighed loudly as he bit his lower lip harder than necessary. How will he explain to Gon what he wanted to say?

"Killua..." Gon whispered. His honey eyes spoke of his innermost feelings. Killua didn't need rocket science to comprehend.

He moved closer to Gon, pulling the raven closer. Their chests collided. The massive bedroom suddenly felt too warm for the both of them.

"Killua..." Gon said. Killua reached out and touched Gon's face.

"Gon, I hope you will not hate me after this..." he stated. Gon immediately shook his head.

"I can never hate you, Killua..." Gon said.

Hearing those words warmed Killua's heart instantly. Gently, he adjusted Gon's face so he will be aligned to him properly. He tilted the chin. Gon exhaled deeply as he slowly closed his eyes.

It was a form of trust... a form of sweet surrender.

Killua was glad that they were lying down. His knees might not support him due to his nervousness. He slowly claimed Gon's lips.

The raven's lips were soft and warm. He felt the man tense up. Gon didn't seem to have any kissing experience, though he claimed to have gone out on dates before. KIllua wasn't a master himself, but having a vast knowledge on the human body was enough for him to come to that conclusion.

He ran the tip of his tongue on Gon's lips, feeling the raven's breathing go erratic. His hands flew on Gon's back, gently soothing and smoothing. His kissed the raven deeper and soon felt him respond to his ministrations.

"Killua..." Gon gently mumbled his name in between kisses. He slowly opened his mouth and allowed Killua's tongue to explore.

Gon's mind was getting fuzzy. Who knew Killua could do something so gentle as this? His body was on fire. He was drowning in Killua's kisses and trembling with his touch. He felt goosebumps all over his body.

"Gon..." Killua whispered. He left the raven's mouth and trailed butterfly kisses towards his jaw. Gon moaned softly as the silver-haired man licked his throat. Killua slowly worked on the buttons of Gon's shirt. He shoved them open and placed a gentle bite on the raven's collar bone.

"K-Kill..." Gon groaned as he felt Killua's warm tongue give his right nipple a lap.

Killua liked the sounds Gon was making. It was intensifying his arousal and giving him more confidence in what he was doing. He moved lower and touched Gon's pants. The raven's eyes flew open. He looked at Killua with embarrassment.

"Killua... no..." he trembled.

Killua moved his way back up and faced Gon at eye level.

Gon bit his lower lip. "I haven't... not recently..." he confessed. Killua wasn't surprised. Self pleasure was common, everyone has undergone raging hormones and he would bet his entire fortune that even virgin people thought and tried that out of curiousity.

"It's going to be all right..." he assured the man. Gon trusted Killua. He knew he was in good hands.

Gon allowed Killua to remove his pants and boxers off. His arousal sprang up, happy from being released from it's confines. He blushed harder as he saw Killua look at him intently.

"Ne, Killua. Stop staring. It's embarrassing." he pleaded as he covered his face with his hands. He heard Killua give a soft chuckle.

He peeked through his fingers and looked at his friend. "Hey, you are not fighting fair. You need to undress as well." he whined.

Killua placed his finger on his lips to silence Gon. Gon understood. He was getting loud. He looked at Killua apologetically.

"Undress me..." Killua told Gon. Obediently, Gon got up and went with his task. He pulled the sweat pants down and his eyes grew wide with surprise. Killua wasn't wearing any underwear and he was up and alert as he was.

It wasn't his first time to see someone else's shaft. But it was his first time seeing Killua's. It was beautiful : flushed pink with a bed of silver. He felt his throat go dry. Killua was magnificent.

"K-Killua..." Gon stated.

"Yes?" Killua responded.

"Can I touch you?" he asked. He looked at the silver-haired man as he pursed his lips.

"Yes, Gon... you may..." Killua stated. His heart started to beat faster. Gon slowly wrapped his hands around Killua's erection.

"You are so warm, Killua." Gon commented as he gave Killua's erection a soft massage with his hands. The assassin had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from groaning out loud. Gon's cold hands felt wonderful on his erection.

"Mmmm... that feels good, Gon." Killua moaned as he closed his eyes.

Gon never had any sexual encounters in his life. But he would be lying if he told stated that he never took care of some personal problems.

He continued to touch Killua, getting turned on from the small sounds Killua was making. Seeing Killua intake air deeply and release it off with relaxed pleasure made Gon's arousal harden.

The silver-haired man looked very sexy right now. Lying on his back, his pale frame contrasting the dark purple sheets... his legs parted while his pride stood firmly. Killua's long silver hair was spread out on his pillow.

Killua looked like a marble statue of Adonis himself in all his perfection.

Gon couldn't help himself. Killua was just so beautiful to be real. Despite the room being dimly lit, he can see the glistening tip of Killua's erection. He can feel it twitch with anticipation on his palm and the teasing shine on the slit. He leaned and gave the tip a small lick.

"Gon!" Killua exclaimed in surprise. Gon snickered, Killua looked extremely cute when taken off guard like that. " Sssshhh... You're too loud..." he hushed his friend.

Killua started to have a massive blush. He stared at Gon wide-eyed as the raven leaned over and gave him another teasing lick.

"G-Gon... _c-chotto matte_..." Killua exclaimed as Gon swiped his tongue on his cock's head with a lingering lick.

Killua instantly pushed Gon forward and now had the raven lying on his back. He was on all fours with Gon under him, smiling mischievously. He felt his cheeks burn even hotter.

"You taste like pineapples..." Gon chuckled. Killua frowned.

"What? I do?" he asked as he tried to think how that happened.

"Yeah, have you've been eating them?" Gon asked.

Killua then remembered Alluka asking him to eat pineapples a few days back. They just received a massive gift from a client after a successful operation. He gave the raven a small nod. So he was excreting pineapple juice now?

"Killua. What are you doing?" Gon asked. Killua frowned. They were in that awkward position, yes - but he didn't even move an inch after that.

"Nothing..." Killua responded.

"Exactly... now do something, you are wasting all this energy..." the raven boldly commanded.

Killua didn't need any more coaxes nor hints. He claimed Gon's lips with a hunger he never knew he had in him.

The raven's hands flew around Killua's neck, pulling him closer and meeting his kisses. Heavens, it felt good. Gon's mouth was warm and his lips softer than anything his lips ever touched. He kissed him deeper, exploring the hot cavern with his tongue.

"N-nnee... K-Killua..." Gon interrupted him between kisses.

"Yes?" Killua asked breathlessly.

"Have you done this..." Gon asked him.

Killua looked at Gon, he was blushing right now. His lips where a bit sore from their exchange earlier. He looked so cute that he wanted nothing more than to eat Gon all up.

"No, but I think I know how..." he informed the man.

Gon nodded and reached for Killua again, pulling him into another kiss. He liked the feel of how Killua was kissing him. He allowed Killua to take the lead. He didn't know what will happen as they go further - he only knew that everything Killua has been doing to him sent delicious tingles through his spine.

Killua left his lips and went down to tease the sensitive nubs on his chest. Gon arched his back as Killua gently bit the pebbled nub and almost instantly licked the pain away.

"Kyah!" Gon yelped as the same sensation was done on the left. His fingers went through the assassin's hair, pulling him closer. He shivered as he felt Killua shower wet kisses on his abdomen, nipping and licking here and there from time to time.

"K-Killuahh..." he groaned as he felt Killua place a kiss on his erection's head.

"Ssshhh..." Killua said as he slowly licked the flushed shaft. Gon clenched on the sheets tightly, biting his lips until he tasted blood. His body trembled with pleasure as KIllua enclosed his throbbing cock into his warm mouth.

The silver-maned heir began sucking him, bobbing his head up and down... teeth grazing against the veins... tongue twisting and teasing. The movements started to grow faster... this felt a millions times better than he knew his hands could do...

"Haahh... Killua!" he gave out a small restrained yelp as he came into Killua's mouth... he could have sworn he just saw stars.

Killua felt his cock weep harder. He wiped his mouth. Gon tasted... unique... he could not compare his bestfriend's taste to anything. Gon tasted... musky... bitter... sweet... and he liked it.

"Killua... " the raven whispered as he furiously blushed. He just came into Killua's mouth unexpectedly. He felt good all over now... and he still wanted to touched... to be ravished by that talented mouth.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked as he looked at Gon's dazed eyes. He looked fully sated, pink and delicious.

"Killua... do that again..." he asked the man as he licked his lips.

Killua inhaled deeply. Gon's voice was low, husky and pleading... Kami! Can he be more aroused than this?

Killua slowly sucked his index finger, coating it thoroughly. Gon blushed harder and felt his cock harden as he watched Killua sexily licking his finger.

"Gon, try not to move..." Killua whispered. He took hold of Gon's legs and adjusted it to the position he wanted. Gon looked on. He gasped as he felt Killua slowly intrude his behind.

"Kill..." he protested. The sensation was new... uncomfortable... embarrassing...

But KIllua continued to coo him. Whispering sweet nothing as the finger gently massaged his twitching hole... slowly... steadily...

"Ah!" he yelped. His whole body jolted in shock. Killua's finger was inside him!

"Killua! What are..." he began asking but Killua whispered.

"Relax, Gon... " he stated.

Gon closed his eyes and pressed his lips into thin line. He didn't like the feel of Killua's invasive finger in his ass. It felt unpleasant... it felt weird...

Another sharp pain was felt as another finger was introduced. Gon clenched his teeth. What was Killua doing to him?

"Relax... I promise it will be better..." Killua stated as he wiped the corner of Gon's eye with his free hand. The raven nodded and tried to relax despite the small twitching of his friend's fingers in him.

Gon's breathing started to grow stable as he grew accustomed to the feel. Killua slowly moved his fingers, stretching and inching in and out... Gon sighed dreamily... Killua was always right... it did start to feel better...

Killua's patience and self control was growing thin. He wanted his release as well. He began touching himself, pumping his cock in time with his other hand. He could hardly breathe.. watching Gon meeting his hand's movements... with eyes closed and mouth slightly opened... the raven was enjoying being prepared... and this was the most erotic thing Killua has ever laid eyes on...

"Killua..." Gon groaned as the man pulled his fingers out. He quickly positioned himself before the raven.

When Gon opened his eyes, Killua was there... he felt the warm head of Killua's cock kissing his entrance.

"Killua!" Gon screamed as the first inch pushed it's way in. Killua leaned and covered Gon's mouth with his hand. His room was sound-proof. But Gon didn't know this... it added to the thrill... Gon looked so sexy trying to control himself from screaming - it turned him on even more than ever.

He pushed himself deeper, savoring the tight warmth that enclosed his throbbing cock. Damn! This euphoric feeling awakened all his senses. Every slight movement and every muscle twitch sent waves of pleasure through his body.

Gon, whimpered - the stinging was indeed very uncomfortable... but it was bearable.

With the gentleness of a passing breeze, Killua slowly pulled his shaft, leaving the head in and then pushed himself right back. The tight suction made the assassin groan.

His eyes darkened to indigo. Looking at the raven hungrily, Killua knew he could not hold himself any longer. He held Gon's legs and started a slow and steady rhythm.

Gon's honey eyes started to get all teary. He bit his lower lip and squinted his eyes shut. The movements started to increase it's speed and there was more force. Gon continued to grunt and gasp... each thrust stopped his heart beat...

... until the Zoldyck heir hit the right spot!

"Hah! Killua! Do that again!" he screamed.

Steadying the squirming raven, Killua thrusted himself deeper, harder... faster... until Gon became a sexy screaming mess before him.

_"Killua..."_

_"Harder..."_

_"Killua... don't stop!"_

Gon's screams of passion echoed about, vibrating loudly into his ear drums. He could get used to listening to these sexy screams. He wouldn't mind hearing this again...

Killua impaled the raven, mesmerized at how his cock was being devoured by the tight heat. Gon hungrily welcomed his every thrust. He was generous with his words - continuously begging the assassin to claim him over and over again.

"Killua... please... don't stop!" Gon screamed.

"Gon... I won't... I won't..." he panted. He just reached his limit. Thrusting harder and faster... until he was blinded into the euphoric bliss.

He came... Hard... filling Gon with his seed.

Gon screamed his name as he came... for the second time... coating Killua's abdomen...

They came together... the feeling of satisfaction was explainable... it felt - just probably like paradise.

Killua shivered, eyes closed and breathing heavily through his mouth. He collapsed on top of Gon, who caught him with open arms.

He could hear Gon's beating heart ... a steady pace that sounded like music to him.

Gon's arms held him possessively as they tried to recover from the intensity of their orgasms.

...

"Ne, Killua-kun..." Gon broke the silence. The new nickname sounded nice.

He could really get used to hearing Gon use that on him.

"Yes?" he asked. He slowly got up - he heard the raven gave a small grunt as he pulled his shaft out. He rolled off and was now lying beside Gon.

"I..." he whispered but stopped.

He was wondering if he needed to thank Killua or if he needed to praise him after that. He had no words. But deep inside hs heart, he wanted to let Killua know that he felt something for the assassin. Something he haven't encountered.

Something that made his heart feel light... happy.. contented... belonged.

Was this love? It probably is... who knows? They can always discover that in the future - together...

"Gon..." Killua broke his thoughts.

"Hmn?" he asked as he turned to face the man he was with.

"Gon, you're mine - got that?" the blue eyes darkened. Gon smiled. He liked what Killua just said.

"Yes. And you are mine as well." he approved.

Killua smiled. He wanted to belong to Gon as well.

He reached for Gon and planted a kiss on the raven's forehead. Gon wrapped his arms around Killua and slowly, both made their journey to the realm of dreams.

They may not know when all of these feelings started. They may not be aware of the love the had taken root from the moment fate made them meet.

But right now - this feeling of being owned felt so natural.

He was Killua's and Killua was his.

They could start from that.

The others will surely just follow that lead.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><em>*coughs* <em>

_Forgive me if this came out not that good. I hope I can make a better one about these two soon. _

_Thank you all for reading. I do hope to hear from you. _

_Take care!_


End file.
